


5 Times Kissed

by shojo_manga_trash



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojo_manga_trash/pseuds/shojo_manga_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble originally posted @wallyyfoster on tumblr for @photomonster</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Kissed

The first time they kissed was  **awkward** and  **clumsy** – Wallace had little experience kissing anyone, and as Kate pressed her lips so softly against his he froze, not knowing what to do. He held onto her, fingers intertwining, wanting to keep this moment from drifting away. He held her face, her hair, hoping that this could last.

Though he fumbled and asked at one point “Why me?”, Kate didn’t let up, and caressed him softly with her own lips.

 

* * *

 

The third time they kissed it was  **slow** and  **passionate**. Their breath intermingled and tongues slid together, and finally having found his footing Wallace was able to come off as competent when it came to kissing.

They sat in his living room silent, the only sound the rustle of clothes against cushions and shifting bodies, the smacking of wet lips against each other.

 

* * *

 

The next time they kissed? Oh, it was  **wonderful**.

The two of them melded together like no one else had, standing under a tree in the park. Rain fell around them in heavy spatters and drops, and their clothes were drenched but not a one of them cared.

Kate stood with her arms on his shoulders and chest pressed against him, red hair stuck to her face and his. Wallace yellow hair sat flat on his head as he playfully placed little kisses on her nose, cheeks, and forehead, a grin on his face so wide you’d think this was the best day of his life.

 

* * *

 

And another time they kissed, well,  **one thing**  led to  **another**.

Wallace had come to visit the cafe just shy of Kate’s break time– with Kip and all the other’s present, they kissed each other sweetly and didn’t even seem to notice their audience.

Not until they all piped up in sing song voices, poking fun at Wallace for the gall he had kissing his girlfriend of 4 months in such a public place. Though Kate didn’t mind all that much, Roy and Molly’s teasing resulted in a certain someone blushing red as a tomato.

 

* * *

 

And there was one other time to be accounted for here, when Kate Porter and Wallace Foster kissed each other– the  **loveliest**  time either of them can bring to memory.

It was a sunny afternoon and the birds were chirping, just like a scene in a cheesy romance movie. Not that Wallace minded, of course. They sat out by a lake with lunch for two, a blanket laid out for the both of them to sit on.

The two of them snuggled close and rested in each other’s arms, lips wandering to one another’s cheeks and necks and hands. Fingers twisting into hair and legs surrounding one another they stayed in utter bliss, lips travelling each other’s bodies softly and gently, kissing every nook and crannie they could find, the sun beating down on their skin.


End file.
